


Interviewing Silvertongue

by Warmhandscoldheart



Series: Interviews with Ya Bois [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: Basically just an interview with Loki





	Interviewing Silvertongue

1\. Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?  
I would not willingly waste my time with any of you Midgardians. But if I were forced to choose one, I would choose William Shakespeare.

2\. Would you like to be famous? In what way?  
I already am very well known, not only in Midgard, but also Asgard.

3\. Before making a telephone call, do you ever rehearse what you are going to say? Why?  
I don’t need to. I am called Silvertongue for a reason.

4\. What would constitute a perfect day for you?  
Silence and comfortable solitude.

5\. When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?  
I don’t sing.

6\. If you were able to live at the age of 90 and retain either the mind or the body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you choose and why?  
Why would I want to live to 90 years and stop there? You’re still a child at that age.

7\. Do you have a secret hunch about when you will die?  
Of course I do.

8\. For what in your life do you feel most grateful?  
Books and locks.

9\. If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?  
Everything.

10\. Take four minutes to explain your life story in as much detail as possible.  
Odin took me as a small child after being abandoned by Laufey, the king of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. I was raised to believe I was the youngest son of Odin and Frigga, and the brother of Thor Odinson. I was the smartest “brother”, as Thor tended to favor brawn and muscles over even the simplest of mental problems. While Thor was out sparring with Sif and the Warriors Three, moth- I mean, Frigga took me under her wing and taught me magick. It came naturally to me, which only alienated me more. As time went on, I was more and more of an afterthought than an actual being. Then was the fateful day that led to Thor being banished, all because he decided to be the mindless brute that comes so naturally to him. I became acting king and I killed Laufey, but I still wasn’t good enough for Odin. That’s why I let go, I knew that no matter what I would never be accepted. It felt like I was falling forever, but I landed someplace I had never heard of before. That place was… not a pleasant area to be in. I was tortured, starved, and they subjected me to mind control. They knew of my true lineage and used it to their advantage, using heat to weaken me most. They had me try to take Midgard, but I was able to rebel against the constraints they had on my mind for just long enough to give “The Avengers” the upper hand. In Asgard, I was thrown in jail because Odin believed that the image of the throne is more important than justice. I’ve been under the close watch of everybody ever since.

11\. If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any one ability, what would it be?  
Weather modification would be useful.

12\. If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future, or anything else, what would you want to know?  
I often wonder if I will ever find peace.

13\. Is there something you’ve dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it?  
I want to prove to everybody that I am worth their time.

14\. What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?  
I have become one of the most talented masters of magick in the Nine Realms.

15\. What do you value most in friendship?  
Respect.

16\. What is your most treasured memory?  
Working with Frigga as a child is a memory that I hold close.

17\. What is your most terrible memory?  
There are too many to choose one.

18\. If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about how you are living your life? Why?  
I would not change anything. Nobody would mourn my death. It has happened before and it will happen again.

19\. What does friendship mean to you?  
Friendship is an advantage that may be exploited later, but sentiment holds many back.

20\. What roles do love and affection play in your life?  
They don’t.

21\. How close and warm is your family? Do you feel that your childhood was happier than most peoples’?  
My family is distant and my childhood was filled with teasing, mockery, and solitude.

22\. How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?  
My mother figure, Frigga, is the only loving and caring person in my life.

23\. Complete this sentence: “I wish I had someone with which I could share…”  
…my interests.

24\. What is the most embarrassing moment in your life?  
I am not going to share that story.

25\. When was the last time you cried in front of someone? By yourself?  
I don’t cry.

26\. What, if anything, is too serious to joke about?  
I don’t usually make the jokes.

27\. If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate, what you regret not having told anyone? Why haven’t you told them yet?  
I would like to thank Frigga for accepting me as her own. I can’t thank her because…. I juts can’t.

28\. Your house containing everything you own catches fire. After saving your loved ones and pets, you have time to safely make a final dash to save any one item. What would you choose? Why?  
I would save one of my books


End file.
